Sea Sick
by cbslytherinf.g
Summary: Harry and Draco have learned to get along due to a house unity contest in 6th year. When they, along with Terry Boot and and Justin FlinchFletchey, get sent on a cruise for winning the contest, will they discover something deeper? Fluff. HPDM.Implied TBJF


Hello everyone. This is the start of my new story. I'm still writing A Helpless Expedition, but inspiration struck me so I started this. I don't know if it's going to be novel-length fic or just a short little fluff fic. Either way, I hope you like it.

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing damn it. Why must you remind me? sob**_

_**Warning: This is a Harry/Draco slash fic. That means there will be male same-sex relations. If you don't like it, don't read it. **_

_**Rating: T for now.**_

**Chapter 1: What Happened to Relaxing?**

Harry sat outside the cabin room on the little Patio that he currently shared with Draco Malfoy. He was looking at the stars while trying to avoid looking down at the sea. Ugh, too late. The waves were smashing against the side of the ship with malicious intent. At least, that's what it looked like to him. He was starting to feel a bit nauseous so he scooted his chair away from the railing and took a sip of the wine that Draco had left on the table. It was a deep red and it tasted of cinnamon, almost too much to really be good. He couldn't believe that this was what his prize was. At the beginning of the year, Dumbledore had said there was going to be a house unity contest. The four people, one from each house, who showed the most effort at getting along with the other houses, would win a prize beyond their wildest dreams. Naturally everyone wanted it, but few made the effort. Surprisingly enough, he managed to get along with everyone quite well, even Slytherin house, and had found a friend in Blaise Zabini. Most surprising, however, was Draco. Draco had stopped fighting with all of them and even studied with Hermione sometimes. He was still Draco and him and Hermione weren't even close to being friends, but the effort was there. Obviously, he and Draco had won, along with Terry Boot of Ravenclaw and Justin Flinch-Fletchey of Hufflepuff. Sometimes he though that He and Draco had won only because everyone was so relieved about the absence of their fights. If he really thought about it, Hermione deserved it more that him. He found it a bit weird that all the winners were guys. Well, they had to be going into 7th year because you had to be at least sixteen, but still, there were girls in their year who had been doing just as well as he had in house unity. Just then, Draco came outside and interrupted Harry' thoughts

"Mind if I sit", Draco asked, gesturing to the empty chair across from Harry. Harry just looked at Draco with an expression that said 'why are you even asking'. Draco gave a little smile to that and sat down. He picked up his glass of wine and swirled it around in his glass before sniffing it and then taking a tentative sip. He made a face that clearly meant he thought it was horrid and quickly set it back down.

"It has too much cinnamon", Draco said neutrally. Harry couldn't help but laugh at that.

"That's what I thought when I tasted it and I didn't have to swirl it around or sniff it!" It was just barely coherent because Harry was laughing so much. Draco just rolled his eyes and mumbled something about plebian blood. He couldn't believe that he was sitting with Harry and they weren't fighting. Playful banter? Always, but not real fighting. When Dumbledore had announced the competition at the beginning of the year, Draco had been thrilled. He was sick of fighting with everyone. He was 17 after all, and it was starting to get a bit ridiculous. He couldn't tell the other Slytherins though, so when Dumbledore made his little speech, Draco had the perfect excuse. He couldn't believe, however, that he and Harry were getting along as well as they were. Sure, they snapped at each other from time to time, but the loathing was gone. Maybe one day they'd be proper friends. After all, with the Dark Lord going mental, he was no longer a threat so he didn't have to worry about sides and all the things that a 17 year old wasn't really supposed to be worrying about anyway.

"Draco? What are we going to do about the bed?" Oh yes. The dreaded bed situation. They were supposed to have gotten a regular inside cabin with no window because Dumbledore was a cheap old bastard. Anyway, it came with a bunk bed which was, at least, two beds. He had of course been muttering about the absolute shame of it all. He was still a Malfoy. He still had dignity. Harry, the Gryffindor that he was, paid for an upgrade. In actuality, Harry just hadn't wanted to deal with Draco's complaining for the next seven days. He had wondered why those creepy muggle women were staring at them all googley-eyed and giggling. After all, it wasn't their fault that the suite was called the 'lover's room'. Really though, it was quite amusing to watch Harry stutter out that they wanted to upgrade to the 'lover's room', eyes down and cheeks bright red, and yes he could afford it and no, he didn't care what it cost. Draco just stood there smirking at all of them. Now he got it though. They actually thought that they… ewwww. He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He knew for a fact he was straight.

"Draco?"

"Oh right. Well, why don't we take turns? You can go first if you'd like"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks"

"Hey, have you seen Terry or Justin around? I haven't seen them since we got off of the plane." Draco rolled his eyes at that. Harry could be so naïve sometimes. He couldn't believe that Harry was even asking that.

"They probably couldn't wait to get back to their rooms. They should have been the ones to get the lover's room."

"What do you mean, Draco?"

"Honestly Potter, are you that naïve? I mean they're fucking!"

Harry didn't say anything. Draco had called him Potter which meant he was getting on Draco's nerves or Draco was just in a bad mood. Either way, he figured it was best to leave him alone. He sat there and thought about what Draco had said. Terry and Justin were rather close, but then again, so were him and Ron. On the other hand, He and Ron were nowhere near as touchy as Terry and Justin were. Harry decided that he didn't really care either way.

"Draco, I'm going to take a shower. If you want to go first, you can." Draco shook his head no.

"I take them in the mornings. I like to shower after I sleep. Sleeping is actually quite disgusting." Harry decided not to ask Draco to elaborate on that and went off to take his shower. Half an hour later he came out, feeling very refreshed and slightly tired. He was standing bent over his suitcase digging for boxer shorts when Draco decided to come in. Draco's eyes almost popped out of his head. Why in God's name did Harry wear such small towels around his waist, Draco wondered. Then he wished Colin Creevey was here to take pictures and spread them around school.

"Honestly, put some clothes on."

"Oh my God I didn't know you… I thought… outside…" With that, Harry grabbed his boxers and ran back in the bathroom. Draco couldn't help snickering to himself. It was so easy to embarrass Harry. He got all red and clumsy. And Draco didn't get hexed for it. That was always a bonus. Draco was interrupted by Harry coming out of the bathroom for the second time in fifteen minutes. He was wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers with a pigmy-puff hopping around on it. Draco could do nothing except to laugh like a maniac for the next five minutes.

"Are you quite done, Draco?"

"I can't believe you were embarrassed about wearing a towel in front of me, but you'll wear those horrible boxers." Harry just shook his head, grabbed a pair of plain black boxers and started changing.

"What the hell are you doing", Draco screeched.

"What? I'm just changing. My God. You could swear that you've never played Quidditch before. We're always changing in the locker rooms after games and practice. Besides. I'm sick of going into the damn bathroom." Harry got bold when he was annoyed. Figures.

"I know, but that's different. We're in a room alone together and I'm just standing there watching you, and it's just weird, okay?"

"Well, it isn't my fault that you like to stand there and watch blokes change", Harry quipped. Draco turned a brilliant shade of red before muttering something about filthy half-bloods, taking off his own shirt and pants, and lying down on the elegant but small couch that occupied the far left corner of the room. Harry hopped into the bed and started his astonishingly bizarre bedtime ritual, which included surrounding himself with pillows and wrapping himself in a burrito with his duvet. When he was done, he just lay there with his eyes closed, thinking of whatever came to mind. He couldn't believe how different this year had been from any other. It was probably one of the best years of his life. He had a bunch of new friends, Voldemort went mental, and now this. He never got to travel with the Dursleys so this was very exciting to him. It was kind of nice not to be with Ron and Hermione. He loved them greatly, but sometimes it was nice for him to just do what he wanted without getting questioned about everything. Draco didn't care what he did and he wasn't actually a bad travel companion. He wondered what Draco thought about all of that.

"Draco?"

"What's up, Harry? Decided to give me the bed?" Harry laughed at the hopeful tone of his voice.

"Do you consider us friends?" This is not what Draco had expected.

"Well, that's kind of a hard question. I definitely don't consider us enemies anymore. I don't think we're exactly friends either. I don't think we know each other well enough to really be friends." Harry was amazed by Draco's answer. He could tell that Draco had really matured. He liked this Draco a lot better than the Draco that had lived to ruin his life and prevent him from any type of happiness that had threatened to come his way.

"Do you think we'll ever be friends, Draco?"

"That depends on what you want. I wouldn't be opposed to it."

"You wouldn't?"

"You'll never catch me shouting this across the Great Hall or anything, but you're not a bad guy. You're independent, I don't have to worry about being myself around you, and most importantly, you can hold an intelligent conversation." Harry was practically blushing at this point. He couldn't believe that all of that had come out of Draco Malfoy's mouth. Draco got up suddenly and let out a small annoyed puff.

"I can't sleep on this damn couch!" Draco got up and started putting on his pants. "I think I'll go walk around for a bit. Maybe it will help me sleep." Harry looked up at Draco. It was obvious that he was tired Harry took a deep breath. He knew what he was about to ask could be taken the wrong way and he didn't want that.

"Draco, you look really tired. It's late. Why don't you just sleep with me?" To say that Draco looked shocked would be an understatement. It took a minute before he was even able to speak.

"Harry, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Draco, the bed is huge, we're both straight, and neither of us are going to get any sleep if we have to sleep on that damned couch." Draco thought about it and realized that Harry was right. He sighed and nodded. He supposed if Terry and Justin could shag like rabbits then he could at least sleep in the same bed as a bloke. Hmmm… it seems as though that was not the right thing to think about. Draco cautiously slid into his side of the bed and quickly pulled the covers over himself. Harry chuckled slightly at that and got ready to fall asleep. Sleep did not last long, however, as Harry had an old nightmare. It wasn't really surprising. He got them whenever he slept somewhere new. They weren't the Voldemort kind. These were always about his time with the Dursleys.

Draco woke up to Harry tossing and groaning. At first he thought that Harry was dreaming 'big things', but then he noticed the horrified look on Harry's face. He wasn't really sure what to do. Should he just let him sleep? Then again, it didn't look like a very peaceful state of sleep. He decided on waking him up.

"Harry, wake up." Draco shook him hard until he opened an eye. Harry looked quite confused and it took him a minute to figure out where he was and that he wasn't actually nine. After he got himself reoriented, he noticed Draco looking bewilderedly at him.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't mean to wake you up. I, uh, get nightmares when I sleep somewhere new for the first time." Harry looked quite embarrassed.

"It's alright. I would be surprised if you didn't have nightmares, actually."

"Thanks, but they aren't about Voldemort. They're actually about my relatives. Let's just say they weren't the nicest of people."

"What does that mean? They must be pretty bad if you still have nightmares about them." Harry didn't know what possessed him to do it, but he spent the next half an hour telling Draco all about his childhood. He told Draco things he hadn't even told Ron or Hermione. He would have never guessed it, but Draco was really easy to talk to. He didn't gasp like Ron did, and his eyes didn't well up with tears like Hermione's. He did toss out a few curses in lieu of Harry's relatives. By the time Harry was done, he was thoroughly exhausted. Somewhere in the middle of his ramblings, his hands had started shaking and so Draco had taken hold of them. Harry slid from his sitting position until he was lying down. Draco was still holding on to his hands, but at this point, Harry didn't care. It was nice and he needed the comfort right now.

Draco was deep in thought after he heard Harry's story. He had long ago learned that his prior thoughts about Harry's home life were wrong, but he never imagined that it could be so terrible. He couldn't imagine living at a place where people thought magic was disgusting and isolated you for it. It was muggles like that that sometimes made Draco wonder if Voldemort didn't have the right idea. Of course that didn't matter. The way he went about it was completely illogical, not to mention amoral, which is what had made Draco want to switch sides. Well, that and finding out that Voldemort was just a big hypocrite seeing as he himself was half-blooded. Then there was Granger. They were definitely not friends, but even he had to admit she was brilliant. That proved that blood didn't determine how good of a wizard you were. For God's sake, look at Weasley. Draco stopped thinking long enough to check on Harry. He was sound asleep, on his side with his face towards Draco, still holding Draco's hands, and – wait a minute. Draco looked again. Yep, they were definitely holding hands. He thought back and vaguely remembered grabbing them when they started shaking. He sighed. It was all a bit too intimate for him, but he knew intimate didn't mean sexual so that calmed him down a little. They had taken a huge step towards friendship tonight so he guessed it wasn't that bad to have some kind of intimacy. Draco sighed once more for good measure before putting his golden head on the pillow. The funny thing about that night was that neither of them ever thought to just pull their hands away.

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**_

The next morning should have been awkward. Luckily, they were saved from it by their inability to get up on time. They had a Stingray feeding tour at 9:30 and it was 8:45 when Draco woke up.

"SHIT! Harry, get up now. We're late." Harry just opened an eye and peaked blearily at Draco with it. Draco pushed Harry out of bed before running into the bathroom to take his shower. Harry got up five minutes later and slowly put on his clothes. He was ready to go before Draco got out of the shower. That gave him an idea.

Draco got out of the shower at 9:10 and ran into the hallway to get some clothes. That's when he noticed Harry was gone. He couldn't believe that Harry had left without him. He'd been the one to wake up the lazy sod. And he thought they could be friends. It was apparent that Harry… was bringing him breakfast? Harry had just walked through the door with two plates of food. Draco immediately started cursing himself for being such an arse.

"I figured you might take a bit long getting ready so I brought some food."

"Awww, Harry, my little housewife", Draco teased. Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Shut it, you, or I'll eat your food for you. Now go put some clothes on, you self-absorbed prat", Harry said fondly. Draco gave him the patented Malfoy smirk and ran back into the bathroom. By the time they were done getting ready and done eating, they were two minutes late. They ran out of their rooms and down a flight of stairs, narrowly missing one of the kitchen staff delivering room service on their way down. When they got to the lobby, the group was just walking away.

"Hey, wait for us please", Harry shouted out. Everyone turned around and stared at them.

"And whom might you two be", a tall man with a grey, grizzly beard asked cheerfully.

"Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, sir." The man nodded at them and beckoned them to follow the rest of the group. He talked about how long the tour was going to be, what they should expect, and what they were and weren't allowed to do. Finally, he reminded everyone that they had to pay $135.00 per person American money before getting on the boat. Draco looked horrified at the news. The trip was supposed to be all expenses paid so he didn't think he'd need any money. He looked over at Harry, who was talking to this young American girl. He sighed for what seemed like the 50th time since he'd gotten on board the ship. He'd just have to tell Harry he wouldn't be able to go. He tapped Harry lightly on the shoulder. Harry excused himself from his conversation and turned to Draco. Just as Draco was about to speak, the man with the awful beard came up to them to collect their money. Draco looked sadly down at the floor. He looked up; he was ready to tell the man that he couldn't go, but the man had already moved on to this middle-aged married couple.

"That man made a mistake. He skipped me." Harry just smiled at him.

"No he didn't, Draco. I paid for you. I read that package we got from Dumbledore. Our boat and food are paid for, but any shopping, extra trips, and special drinks aren't so I changed my money into muggle money and then changed that into American money at the airport."

"Damn. I knew I should have read that bloody thing. I'll pay you back for this trip."

"Don't worry about it, Draco. It's not like I need all that money anyway. I'll never use it all." Draco didn't like being paid for, but he decided to drop it for now. They were about to get onto the boat and Draco was quite scared. Big boats didn't bother him, but little boats that could get knocked over; that he was scared of. Worse, Harry wanted to sit at the very front where the water splashes in your face. He swore that boy had a death wish sometimes. Nonetheless, he sat with Harry at the very front. The two of them barely fit and they squished together as much as possible because neither of them wanted to fall off, even with their weird protective vest things on. They finally got to the spot where the stingrays lived. Neither of them knew what a stingray was, but they had seen pictures of them and thought they looked pretty cool. Well, actually, Draco thought they looked dangerous, but Harry had argued that they wouldn't let people swim around with them if they dangerous. Draco tried pointing out that muggles were stupid, but Harry had just rolled his eyes at him.

"Alright everyone. We are in waist level water right now, the reason for that being that you want to be able to interact with the stingrays. You wouldn't be able to do that if you had to swim to the bottom of the sea just to touch them. Also, we may attract some sharks while chumming the water. At waist level, the only sharks we'll get are Reef Sharks. They are quite used to us so feel free to feed them as well. Alright people, just grab some squid and hop in. I'll be walking around checking on each of you." Harry and Draco grabbed their squids, whatever those were, and walked into the water. They were immediately swarmed by hungry stingrays. At first Draco wanted to go back on the ship, but Harry grabbed his hand and made him stay. In the back of his mind, Harry noticed that this was the second time in less that a day that they were holding hands. He decided to ignore it for now. After a while, Draco was glad he got forced to stay. He was actually having fun. They spent the next 25 minutes feeding stingrays. They even got to feed a shark that swam by. Draco started thinking that maybe Dumbledore had been right about this trip after all. It was definitely better than sitting around at the manor all summer.

Soon, they were back on the boat. The tour guide said something about going to this island to drop off people who didn't want to go snorkeling in the deep water. The snorkeling people would be back in an hour for lunch. Harry wanted to stay on the beach and relax and Draco definitely agreed. These people had an unhealthy obsession with water. They had just been in the water for almost half an hour and these people wanted to go back for more. And Harry tried to tell him that muggles weren't crazy. When they reached the island, Harry and Draco hopped off and ran off to claim this spot surrounded by a group of palm trees. It was perfect because there was a lot of shade, but a small sunny area as well. It was very quiet and being surrounded made them feel like they were in some secret house or something. Harry found a Palm that was slightly bent back and leaned against it, stretching out his back in the process.

Draco was standing a few feet away, stretching out as well. He was doing every single stretch he could think of and it felt really good. After he was done, he took a look at Harry. Harry was leaning against the tree, eyes closed, with a huge smile on his face. His hair was messier than ever and his swimming trunks were hanging off of his hips. He looked complete worriless. Draco had a strange urge to wrap his arms around the boy. That totally freaked him out. His thoughts weren't overtly sexual, but he could feel that they weren't completely platonic either.

Harry was lost in thoughts of sunlight and smiles for a long time. He didn't think he'd ever had such a relaxing day in his life. He opened his eyes lazily and found Draco a few feet in front of him looking absolutely panicked. It was so adorable that Harry put his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him closer.

"Harry, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Harry had thought he'd been daydreaming, but it seemed as though this was actually happening. He then wondered why he'd be daydreaming about things like that in the first place.

"I'm sorry Draco; I don't know what came over me. Must be you in your swimming trunks", Harry said playfully, trying to lighten the mood. Draco just stared straight into Harry's eyes. Harry looked into them and found so many emotions in there that he didn't know what to make of them. Fear, hope, anger, affection, just to name a few. Draco had long since started running his hands up and down Harry's arms. Harry shivered slightly as Draco's hands went up to his neck. One of his hands stayed there while the other ran down Harry's chest. Harry still had his arms around Draco's waist and he started feeling lightly up and down Draco's back. Draco let out a soft moan and took a step closer. They were still staring at each other, completely bewildered by what they were doing, but unable to stop. Harry leaned in and softly kissed Draco on the lips. Every fiber of Draco's being seemed to awaken with that kiss. It was like he'd never really been alive and was truly experiencing life for the first time. They kissed each other a few times before Draco stepped back and sat down in the sand.

"Harry, what just happened?" Harry didn't really know how to answer that question. He knew what happened. He just didn't know why.

"I don't know Draco. I really don't." After that, they just sat there in uncomfortable silence until it was time to eat.

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**_

During lunch, the two had still sat together, but there was a gap roughly the size of an obese four year old between them. They sat separately on the boat ride home, Draco claiming he felt ill and sitting in an actual seat with Harry keeping is spot at the very front. All too soon, they were back aboard the ship and heading to their rooms. Harry was trying to make sense of it all. This was impossible. He liked Cho, and then Ginny. He couldn't like Draco like that, could he? It was probably just because they were becoming close friends so quickly. He decided that must be the answer. He'd tell Draco once they got in the room.

Draco slid his little plastic card through the door and waited for the light to flash green. He remembered how he couldn't figure out how to open the door last night and Harry had spent fifteen minutes teaching him how. Harry. He shouldn't really be thinking of him. Then again, Harry was all he could think about since that incident at the beach. He didn't know what to make of it. Did Harry like him Like that? Hell, he hadn't even known that Harry's broom flew that way. He remembered him dating Weaselette last year. He then thought about himself. He hadn't done anything to put a stop to what had happened. He might have even kissed back a bit. It just felt so nice. It was warm, loving even. He wasn't used to that. He was used to rough, lust-crazed sex.

"Draco?" Draco tensed at the sound of his name. He knew they were going to have to talk about it sooner or later. He had hoped it was going to be later.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Well, I've been thinking and I think we just got close really fast and our brains weren't used to being really close to someone so fast without the physical part and so it kind of mad us temporarily mental."

"Hmm, that actually might be true. Once we started, we weren't really thinking about whom we were with, just what we were doing and we are teenage boys, right?"

"Yeah. That must be it so we haven't got anything to worry about really."

"Yeah, because now that we know why we've done what we've done, we can prevent it." Draco was so relieved after that talk. It all made perfect sense. Now everything could go back to normal. He'd been scared and confused the whole day, but now that things were sorted out, he was ready to have some fun.

"Hey Harry, I heard there's actually a dance club on this boat. I say it's party time. What do you think?" Harry gave his own impression of the Malfoy smirk before dashing into the bathroom.

_**HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD**_

Well, that's it. I'm not sure if I want to make this a short story (like one more chapter) or if I want to make each day on the ship a chapter and then a couple with them back at school. What do you guys think? Denial is such a beautiful thing, but either way, it won't last long. Please review. I will love you, adore you, worship you even… Hmmm, maybe that's going a bit far. Anyways, Pllllleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssseeee.

I know. I'm a shameless beggar.


End file.
